Rose
by MaireLillian
Summary: Little BonesxOC that's been floating around in my head for a while. Series of one shots.
1. Chapter 1

"Well at least you brought chinese this time," Bones grumbled as he let Rose slip past him into his quarters.

Rose was one of his closest friends behind Jim. He'd meet her on the shuttle to Starfleet with Jim, She'd even picked the flask out of his hand when he'd offered it to Jim. Over the years he'd come close with her as they worked in the same field and were both on the Enterprise. It didn't always make it easy though, being around each other most of the time. Over the last eighteen months he'd started wanting more than a friendship from the young English girl.

Even before Bones realized his intentions he always knew Rose was pretty and had a great personality. She had a neutral skin tone what made her brown hair seem darker that it really was and her blue eyes brighter. She had a nice shape as well. Rose also had a cozy personality. She made everyone around her feel warm and wrapped up in blanket.

She was currently making Bones feel like he was wrapped up in a blanket as she sat at the dining room table placing a box of take out in front of him.

"Don't worry, I didn't get anything you don't like." She assured him as she filled her mouth with a helpful dose of noodles.

Bones regarded her before consuming some of his noodles, "Where do you put all that food?"

"What?" She said with her mouthful. she swallowed before finishing her sentence, "I work out."

Bones rolled his eyes, "Workout my ass."

She only beamed in response.

* * *

So, hi I'm Maire and I am scared shitless about posting this. This is my first story I've posted and I don't know what I thought, I just kew it was about time to grow some balls.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I don't own Star trek, only my OC.

* * *

Rose worked best with children. When ever she was on shore leave she was working in hospitals or doctors clinics with the children. It reminded her of her family back in London. She had a large family in London, her dad had three sister and her mother two. They at least at two kids each.

That was the main thing she missed about home was her family. She didn't realise but she mentioned them all the time to Bones. In all honesty if he ever had the chance to meet them he'd be able to tell each one of them apart based solely on what he had been told.

The pair had been checking on a recent mother who had been more than happy to let Rose hold him. She could automatically pick each of his mother features off the young child. Bones kept stealing glimpses at her while he checked over the mother.

"You should tell her you know," The woman whispered to him taking him by surprise.

He frowned as he continued to work, "I'm sorry?"

"Your partner," She gestured to Rose who was now talking and bouncing the baby gently in her arms, "You like her. Don't say you don't cause I know the look,"

The father decided to walk through the door at that moment and take the child out of Rose's arms. He declared the examination finished and almost had to drag Rose from the room as she kept complementing and congratulating the couple.

"I want one." She said as they walked down the hall.

He sighed, "I didn't know you were so cozy with the idea of kids."

"My cousins pregnant, I should call her." She thought aloud ignoring Bones.

'_Not again,_' He thought reminding himself to tell Jim to get ready for the baby gushing.

* * *

I'm back! I guess I'll make a little thing out of this. Please send me reviews or anything you want to see cause I'll be happy to see what I can do.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Trek, Only my own characters.

* * *

Rose took Christopher Pike's death harshly. He had been her patient and normally she didn't get attached to her patients and tried to keep them at arms length for professionalism, but he was different. He had wanted her as a doctor which was surprising since she was hardly the best doctor they had at Starfleet, but he asked for her and overtime they had become friends.

There was something about Rose when she was upset, she did one of two things, She would either spend the day silent, talking only when needed to or she would shut down. When she would shut down, it was a one track thought path, only the necessary things were thought of and the things deemed irrelevant didn't matter. When Pike died it was a mix of both.

Bones and Jim had noticed when the Khan escapade had blown over that she still wasn't the same, so naturally Jim cornered her in her quarters at eleven thirty at night; she was less than amused.

"You do realise it's 11:30 at night, do you not?" She sighed running a hand through her hair,

He grinned and walked in, "Yeah, I hope I didn't wake you."

"What can I help you with, must be something important at this hour" She said as she shut the door."Well, me and Bones are worried. About you."

Her eyebrows immediately went up, "Me? You're worried about me, why?"

"You're not the same," He sank onto her couch, "Ever since Admiral Pike died."

Her posture straightened, "Traumatic events in peoples live cause people to act differently."

"So it was traumatic?" Jim lent forward and looked at her, "Look, all I'm saying is you don't need to all quiet when stuff happens. You've got me and Bones, you don't need to keep to yourself."

Her forehead began to crease and eyes became glassy, "Why are you doing this?"

He got up just as she started to sob, "I'm reminding you that you have friends."

* * *

Okay I'm back, again. These are slowly getting longer, I should stop that. We're looking for consistency.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I Don't own Star Trek.

* * *

In all the time Bones had known Rose, there was only one guy she had a relationship with. It wasn't a matter of that no one had asked her on a date, she was asked plenty of time but nice men however she had always turned them down.

Bones hated him. At the beginning he had been always been there whenever she needed him, they had been inseparable. He would see them while he waited for her to come back from her lunch, laughing and having thumb wars like little kids. Then it progressed, he started to get possessive. Her boyfriend had started noticing that she spent most of her time with the men on the Enterprise rather than the women. They began to fight often, Rose's lunchtimes got shorter so she wouldn't have to see him. The break up had finally happened when she refused that he would meet her family.

And that was the last of it Bones had heard until she showed up at his door in the evening.

"Bones, can I come in." She smiled sheepishly wrapping her arms around herself.

He moved out of the way confused, "Why do I have the pleasure?"

She sank onto his couch, "Andrew was outside my quarters."

Bones stiffened. She continued, "He wouldn't leave. He wanted to back together. After a awhile someone managed to him out, so I got out of there."

He noticed now that her hands were shaking and her eyes were slightly red. He sat down next to her, "Do you want somewhere to stay tonight?"

"That would be nice." She shifted so she could lean her head on her shoulder.

* * *

So this ones a wee bit shorter than normal. Thank you to** UGottaLoveDraco** and **cherylnixon **for reviewing.

Please keep reviewing and following, it means a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Trek *sigh*, Just my OC and plot.

* * *

The one question Rose always asked Bones was when Joanna was going to staying with him. It wasn't once a month thing out of curiosity, it varied from every week to every second week or anytime he brought her up.

They had only meet on accident. She and Bones had been reviewing a patient's vitals or at least pretending to as they had five minutes to kill and didn't want to do anything else when Joanna had come rushing through the door and squeezed her father tightly. Immediately question came out of Rose's mouth in a rapid fire format. She then somehow managed to get Bones to let her spend a day with her.

So when Bones told her that Joanna would be staying with him for a week, everyone in a mess hall had to cover their ears. Jim quickly put his hand over her mouth to stop her drawing attention to her the group.

"You know, if you're going to that every time I'm going to have to take you out into the middle of nowhere and tell you." He said after everyone had gone back to eating.

Jim hummed in agreement, "I mean really Rosie, I'm going to go deft in one ear pretty soon."

"Oh hush," she waved them off, "This is the best news ever. You're going to have to let me see her. Even better let me spend a day with her." She added nodding furiously.

Jim rolled his eyes and went back to eating. While Bones just nodded knowing that if he didn't then that was the only thing he would hear for the rest of the day. Not that he wouldn't say yes. He needed his two favorite girls to get along.

* * *

I was thinking what I could do after the kinda downer chapters and I just thought that Rose and Joanna would get along like me on my laptop: Amazingly.

Thank you cherylnixon for reviewing, your amazing :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, only my OC's and plot.

* * *

Rose had a cat. A siamese cat. It may have been the devils right hand man whenever she left the room.

'Octavian' was Rose's pride and joy. He had been a gift from her father when she he had found out she had been assigned to the Enterprise. Rose had even taken a day off to spend with the demon. Photos were scattered along the tops of cupboards of her family and her with the cat, even a few with it dressed up looking less than amused.

So, when Bones knocked on the door with Thai and heard the cat called to her, he scowled

The door opened and there she was, the devil weaving through her legs, "Bones. You brought Thai." She moved out of the way to let him in.

"Thought it be nice to have a break from Chinese every week." He put the bag on the table as Octavian jumped up onto the seat and sat almost human like.

"I'll just get changed," she said quickly. Bones turned and just got a glimpse of her disappearing into her room in a very revealing pair of shorts. He had to refrain from saying that she didn't have to get changed. However the hiss of the cat caught his attention.

The cat was now right next to him on the table. "I swear, cat. If you even dare -" He cut off realizing that he was threatening a cat.

The cat made a horrible screeching noise before sinking its teeth into his hand. He curse and shoved the cat away from him.

"Octavian!" He turned and saw Rose rushing over. "Get out. Bad cat." She batted the cat away as it tried brush against her. The cat hissed and ran away.

"Bones, are you alright?" Her british accent laced with concern.

He would have told her that it wasn't even hurt, however the demon got caught in the act and this might be the one time that the cat wouldn't get sympathy.

"It stings quite a lot."

* * *

So, I recently heard a Siamese cat meow and christ the sound so strange. Thank you to Lee for reviewing and please keep reviewing if you have any ideas what else you want to see then please say something, I love hearing from all of you.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Guess who doesn't own Star Trek but owns her OC's and plot? This girl.

* * *

Rose had taken some time off as she had her mother's sixty-fifth birthday to attend. She was more than thrilled to be back home.

Her sister, Scarlett and her husband Ryan were sitting on the couch with their son Cooper. Scarlett was her eldest sister looked more like her mother than Rose did, a choppy blonde bob cut and the longest eyelashes she had ever seen. Ryan was the most laid back guy she had ever meet, considering how high strung Scarlett could be at times. When Scarlett had brought him home for the first time he had made a joke about how short she was compared to the six foot four giant.

Harper, her youngest sister, was curled up with her boyfriend of six months. Zach had been having thumb war with Scarlett's daughter Naomi until she had become preoccupied with Harper's obnoxiously coloured fingernails. Zach was pressing kisses into her long brown hair every so often.

And then it dawned on Rose as Cooper ran over to her to hide from his father who was crawling on the ground to get to him. She was the only single daughter of the Abraham's family. Her sister was married and half her cousins on her dad's side was married as well or in a relationship.

"Dinner's ready." Her father called. He squinted when he saw Rose with a shocked look on her face, "You right, love?"

"_I'm single_" was her only reply as she walked past him into the dining room, where they began to sing happy birthday to her mother.

* * *

So you meet some of Rose's family and her realisation of her being one of the only single people in her family. So I guess this moves a few things along a bit, we may even have a club scene coming up.

Thank you to 2015nan for reviewing. Please review or leave and idea cause that would be amazing.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Only the plot and my OC's.

* * *

Rose had only been gone a week, forcing Bones to do his rounds with some other doctor or even by himself. He hadn't noticed that in the time that she was away more of the female nurses and doctors had begun to talk to him more now.

So as normal, Bones was waiting for Rose to come out of one of the private rooms when Caroline, one of nurses come up and started chatting with him. It wasn't unexpected, people had been talking to him all week.

What however was more surprising was hearing Rose call his name, not 'Bones' but Leonard.

"Leonard, I though was had more rounds to do?" She asked looking at Caroline next to her then to him expectantly.

He blinked and straightened up, "Uh, yeah. I'll just finish up here."

"I'll go ahead." She spun on her head and walked away.

Quickly finishing the conversation, he caught up with her, "What's gotten into you? How much you sleep?"

"Plenty," She sighed. Turning down the hall she continued, "I just didn't realise doing your rounds with me were boring you."

"Boring me? Why would they be boring me?" Then it hit him. She was jealous. Of Caroline talking to him.

"Well, seeing as you're enjoying the company of the female staff so much that you've taken to getting distracted on your rounds, then maybe you could do rounds with them."

"I always do my rounds with you." She was so jealous and it felt amazing, " And I was not distracted, I was waiting for you"

* * *

This was a soooo much fun to write. Thank you to Haylzz for giving me the idea and reviewing, as well as T.

Please do keep reviewing and just giving me any ideas if you want to see something.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, only my OC's and plot.

* * *

Rose didn't show up to work. She had called in sick, and saying that it was odd was an understatement. It was a Sunday and the hospital was rather relaxed, like it was every Sunday that's why it was her favorite day of the week so her calling in sick was a surprise.

Bones was on his lunch break so naturally he went to make sure she was okay. Getting to her apartment door and she didn't open it worried him. Punching in the code, the door swung open and was greeted by Octavian peering up at him.

"Rose?" He called stepping past the cat.

Her apartment was empty, nothing out of the ordinary. He walked around some more. Wallet and cards on the table, blanket folded on the back on the couch and books on the coffee table.

"Bones?" Came the groan from the other side of the apartment.

He turned and saw the bedroom door open and a shape moving under the covers. Cautiously walking towards the room he saw the dark circles under her eyes, most of all the smell of vomit, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Carol and Uhura are sneaky. Never trust them when they say 'Just a couple of drinks'" With that she brought the covers back over her head.

_Unbelievable._

* * *

So I said that there might be a club scene coming up, and that hit me right after I finished typing this out. So it's still on it's way, I just need to figure out when.

I reckon Carol, Uhura and Rose would be awesome friends and would talk Rose into doing stupid things.

Please Review! It means a lot to me when you do and If you have anything you'd like to see, tell me!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, only my OC's and plot.

* * *

"Knock knock." Rose pushed open the door balancing a bag of Chinese under her chin.

Bones was sitting at his PADD reviewing some patient data, "Yeah come on in".

She walked over to the kitchen and started plating up everything. Chinese/Thai had become a weekly thing between the two. Jim had joined them a few times but Now he was seeing Carol on and off he was busy most Fridays.

"So I was talking to Uhura today," she leaned against the bench and watched him. His brow was furrowed and he read the text. He hummed not really paying attention to her, "And I think that Spock should have an operation so he's half shark. Uhura said that it would improve their love life."

He hummed again. She walked over and took a seat next to him placing her hand over the screen.

The sudden appearance of the hand he looked up. She was frowning, "So you think that Spock should become half shark for Uhura?"

"What?"

"Bones, what are you even doing that's more important than Chinese?" She pulled the tablet as he rubbed his eyes. He looked over her, he liked the way she dressed when she came over. A plain long sleeved top and jeans. He often thought that she'd fit in with his family. He could see it, she'd be curled up next to him laugh while his mother told stories from his childhood.

"Bones, you know it's not a requirement to work outside of work." Her voice held a tone of amusement.

He sighed, "Yeah I know. I thought I'd be finished by the time you got here."

"Well how about after dinner, I'll give you one if my famous massages. Okay?"

****He saw her cheeks going pink and smiled, "Yeah, that'd be nice."

* * *

So I thought you might like some fluff to make up for my absence. I've been really tired lately and now that I'm on Holiday I should start getting some fresh ideas. Thank you to those that reviewed. Please keep reviewing and if you have any ideas don't hesitate to say something.

Much love.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, I only own my OC's and plot.

* * *

Jim was Rose's equivalent to a brother. He annoyed the crap out of her, ate her food but most of all he looked after her. So that meant on his day off rather than lounging all over the house he accompanied her to the library.

He didn't see why she loved them so much when she could just get them all on her PADD. However according to her nothing beats the feel of a paperback in her hands.

So taking advantage of the time he decided to try and get her to consider a relationship between her and Bones.

"Rosie," He moaned leaning on the bookshelf that she was looking at.

"You know Jim, you didn't have to come if all you're going to do is moan about how bored you are. I'm sure Carol would love to spend some time with you."

He grinned at Carols name, "Yeah I know, but she's working and I'm seeing her tonight."

"Ew." She said grabbing a book, "Keep your plans to yourself."

"You can't say much. I bet you'll get all lovey dovey when you get a relationship."

She rolled her eyes and walked away to another bookshelf, "Incase you haven't noticed, I don't have anyone lining up at my doorstep to date me."

"You know, you might be staring it in the face and you don't know."

She looked at him with a blunt look, "I've read enough books and seen enough crappy movies to know that. But maybe you're right,"

He grinned, "See that's the spirit. Who've you got in mind?"

She blushed, "Well there is this guy, Jack Kelleher, He's a surgeon. I've assisted him a few times but He asked me out to lunch the other day, he was really sweet."

He smiled tightly, "That's great." _That's just fantastic._

* * *

So we have a competitor. Plus he could be really good with his hands if he's a surgeon. I was going to have this chapter as her with a guy but this way her and Jack aren't dating and we still have time for Bones to swoop in.

Thank you to everyone who reads and follows and favourites. Please do comment because I really do appreciate everything you have to say, tell me if somethings wrong or if you wanted to see something. I had an error to fix when I realised I had two characters with the same name, I'm really sorry.

Your's,

Marie.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, only my OC's and storyline.

* * *

Bones was in a wonderful mood. The weather was beautiful, he had got a message telling him that he would be going off planet soon, all his patients had been doing well and were happy.

He was now officially on his lunch break so he was off to find Rose and wait for her to finish up so they could go get lunch. He wasn't ready to see her talking to Jack Kelleher.

"Rose you ready for lunch?" He asked her when he reached her. He smiled and nodded at Jack.

She winced and he slowly felt his mood dropping.

"Bones I'm so sorry, Jack's asked me to lunch. I was meant to tell you earlier but I kept missing you in the hall."

Bones inwardly groaned. He knew it was bound to happen sooner or later, someone was going to ask her out before he could grow some balls.

Jack was a tall handsome man. He was around six foot with a decent body. His hair was short around the sides with a tuft on top that he kept gelled back. In all honesty, Bones thought the guy was a bit of a prick. He always seemed to stay around the surgeons or in his office.

"Oh, sorry you missed me. The patients were in a bit grumpy, something about the sheets. Look you two have fun. I'll see you after lunch." He tried to sound upbeat without sounding bitter.

She smiled and thanked him before waving and leaving with Jack.

With his good mood shattered he decided to go and find Caroline. He hadn't seen her in a while, and he needed a distraction.

* * *

I feel like I upload really inconsistently and I have a feeling that it's only going to get worse because in New Zealand we have our end of year exams, so I'm going to be a busy body. I also have a family reunion coming up that doesn't sound appealing.

Anyway, Jack's asked Rose to lunch and Caroline made a appearance. I think that if Rose we to see Bones and Caroline getting comfy she might start to realise that there's and interest there.

If you're still reading this you get a hot chocolate. Reviews and favourites are really appreciated, serious you guys who are reading are amazing. Plus if anyone knows what's with the emails right now, cause I can't seem to receive anything so if you know how to fix it please PM me.

Enough of my ramblings,

Marie


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. I only own the plot and OC's.

* * *

Bones thought it would be a good idea to grab something on the way home from work. It had been a long night and he didn't want to heat up the leftovers that Rose had for him. So Chinese it was.

He hadn't seen Rose as often, she was always having lunch with Kelleher or staying in with him. Bones was Jealous. Rose was his, he had known her for longer and spent so much more time with him. He loved her more than Kelleher, he was sure of it.

He was dishing noodles into the box when he heard a laugh. If he were anyone else he would have ignored it but he knew this laugh. This laugh was always around him, it was short and loud but it would be forever his favorite sound.

He turned slightly, and his chest suddenly weighed a millions tones.

At the counter paying was Rose. And Kelleher. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and was pressing quick kisses all around one side of her face. The android who was handling the register seemed annoyed, if the androids could even get annoyed.

Bones wanted to get out of the place as quick as he could, he felt heavy and exhausted. He left the box there, not hungry anymore. He kept his head down trying not to be noticed.

His eyes burnt and vision blurred for just a second giving just enough time for him to run into Kelleher's shoulder.

"Hey! Watch it." Kelleher called from behind him.

He turned slightly, "Uh, sorry"

Pushing the door open he heard her softly, "Bones?"

He lost what composure he had and sagged for a second. He knew he should of been happy for her, that's what anyone civilized would do. So many emotions were coursing through him. Envy. Jealousy, anger, sadness, but most of all the want to run.

* * *

So, um. I was listening to sad music and then this happened. I hope Bones wasn't to out of character.

Please review, favourite and follow. It means a lot.

Marie.


End file.
